


"Now, I didn't catch your name"

by Gayshipsforthewin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, fucking smut, so much fucking smut, why is smut the only thing I write?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipsforthewin/pseuds/Gayshipsforthewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Angel/Demon AU that is gonna be turned into my first actual story :3 I'm quite proud of this (a very rare occurance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nico walked among the humans as one of them, glad of his human form. He decided to go to a bar, to see if he could find a young man to bring home and fuel his desires. 

Soon he found a bar, tucked away on the corner of two streets, Harpy Street and Cyclops Avenue, called The big house. Nico figured it would do and pushed open the doors, walking in swiftly and placing an order for a drink. Looking around, he clapped eyes on an adorable blond haired boy. Slowly he began to realise there was something different about this boy, something more enchanting... That was when he noticed the aura surrounding him, and realized that he was an angel, possibly of Manhattan. The boy noticed him, his eyes narrowing as he realized that he was a demon. He walked over.  
"And what would you be doing her?" He frowned.  
"Chill blondie, I'm just here to pick up a cute piece of ass" Nico grinned cheekily "such as you". The blond blushed scarlet.  
"Fine" he hissed.  
"Is that fine to tolerating me or fine to coming home with me?" Nico laughed as the blondies blush darkened and the light of lust shone darkly in the back of his eyes.  
"Good" Nico winked "Now, I didn't catch your name."

They were soon at Nico's home, and with home came a makeout session on the couch, where Will was grinding onto Nico's lap. Nico growled softly, the sharp canines of his mouth showing as he ripped the angel's shirt off, leaving it in tatters on the floor. He latched his lips onto one of Will's nipples and sucked, bit and licked it, resulting in a long moan and an erect nipple. Soon enough both nipples, along with Will and Nico's cocks were hard.  
"You know" said Will between moans "I've never had sex on a couch"  
"First time for everything sexy" Nico winked.  
"Perfect" laughed Will, dropping to the floor on his knees. Nico got the message and stripped off his shirt and trousers. Will leaned over and kissed his cock through the material of his boxers, causing Nico to buck his hips.  
"Fuck, you smell amazing" Will complimented him, seizing the waistband of his boxers and motioning for Nico to raise his ass. With the boxers off Will finally had access to Nico's throbbing hardon, which stood at about 7 inches. Will's own cock was about 6 and a half, which was great for giving and receiving. 

A few minutes later Will was really going at Nico's cock, sucking, licking and biting it softly, teasing Nico with the edges of orgasm then pulling off. He took Nico's head in his mouth, sucking softly and using the flat of his tongue on the head.  
"Gahh, fuck Will, I swear to- gahh" Nico choked out. Will chuckled around Nico's dick, about half of which was inside his mouth, and winked up at the dark haired boy. Will then decided to stop teasing and bring the other boy off quickly. He ran his tongue along the whole length, then engulfed it all with his lips, bobbing up and down the full length, while Nico grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling on it roughly. Nico arched his hips upward, feeling his balls tightening as he shot a huge load into Will's mouth. Will sat back and licked his lips.  
"Mmm, nice" he winked, his own bulge prominent inside his trousers "now why don't we try something different".

Soon Will was as naked as Nico, with his ass in the air, waving it temptingly for Nico.  
"Come get it babe" He whispered lightly, causing Nico to shift closer. He began to tease Will's hole, circling it, before pushing a finger in up to the knuckle and thrusting slowly in and out.  
"Fuckkkkk" Will moaned loudly. This spurred him on to go faster, adding a second finger and scissoring Will's hole to loosen it up.  
"Don't tease Nicoo" Will begged him. Hearing the blond haired beauty moan his name made Nico horny beyond belief and he felt like he would explode if he didn't get inside his lover. He lined his cock up with Will's now stretched hole and pushed in, eliciting a moan from both boys. Will pushed back against his hips, feeling Nico's cock fully inside him and his wiry pubic hair brushing up against his ass.  
"Fuck.. Nico don't go slow, pleasee" Will whined.  
"I never intended to" Nico smirked. He began to pound quickly at Will's ass, glad that he wasn't a virgin, as this probably would've hurt him a lot more than pleasured him.  
"Fuckk, Will you're so tightt" Nico moaned, gripping his hips as he slammed into him with enough force to make him lurch forward, then withdrew until only the tip was inside. Suddenly Will stopped him.  
"Lay down" He instructed. Nico followed his orders and laid down so his hardon was straight up. Will straddled him and sunk onto him until Nico was sheathed to the hilt. Will then began a slow, torturous pace of fucking, making Nico whimper and thrust his hips. Will placed his hand on Nico's chest and trailed it down to his stomach, making him buck his hips again. Suddenly Nico felt the roar of an orgasm deep withing him and grabbed Wills hard cock, jerking it quickly. A few minutes later Nico's demonic urges took over and he leaned up, marking Will's neck and chest and jerking him off until Will exploded, leaving cum all over Nico's chest. Will's ass was contracting, triggering Nico's orgasm, making him cum deep within Will's ass. Nico sighed, smiled and laid back, with Will laying blissfully on his chest.  
"Will?" Murmured Nico.  
"Yeah babe?" Will shifted so he was staring at Nico's obsidian black eyes.  
"Don't leave" requested Nico, stroking Will's soft blond hair.  
"I didn't intend to" Will smiled softly.


	2. A rude interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've been gone for too long, gods, but I'm back :) I'm gonna start writing a lot more c:

Nico threaded his way through the kitchen , planning on making his boyfriend a special breakfast. 6 months after they started their relationship andpositioned himself over it, rubbing the head teasingly over his puckered hole. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light.   
"Good god! I do not need to see that!" A voice echoed through the apartment "go put sohad a nice, modestly sized flat, with all the stuff they needed for a nice life. Back to the present and Nico was so focused on cooking that he didn't notice his blond boyfriend enter the kitchen behind him, smiling at the sight of his naked, but for an apron, boyfriend cooking bacon on the grill. He snuck up on him and slipped a hand round his waist beneath the apron, finding the soft but lengthy cock beneath it.   
"Morning babe" he growled lowly in his boyfriend's ear, feeling Nico jump a little.  
"F-fuck Will, you almost gave me a hear attack!" Despite this, Will's hand on his cock was already making him hard. He moaned softly, almost giving in to his boyfriend's want for sex, but snapped back to reality, shifting out of Will's grasp.   
"Go lay the table!" He scolded playfully.   
"Yes sir" Will smirked, making Nico's cock jump. 

Later on, with both plates cleared, washed and dried, they retreated to the living room, where Nico sat on the couch and stretched his legs out, closing his eyes to relax. Suddenly he felt a weight on his legs. Opening one eye he saw a slim body and one half of a face with a mischievous grin decorating it.  
"Will?" He asked, his boner starting to form like a flagpole and alerting his extremely horny boyfriend to his state of arousal. Will rubbed Nico's length and slowly positioned himself over it, rubbing the head teasingly over his puckered hole. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light.   
"Good god! I do not need to see that!" A voice echoed through the apartment "go put some clothes on!"


End file.
